Guide to Item of the Week Farming
Guide to Item of the Week Farming Background: Every week, Nicholas the Traveler requests a different item in exchange for Gifts of the Traveler. These items of the week end up being very valuable for a short period, since the gifts can usually be sold for – (and opening the gifts yields valuable items). Veteran players usually have no trouble farming the item using advanced (although standard) builds and they have access to the ideal farming locations. This guide, however, is designed to help the relatively new player, who has fewer skills and might need to unlock the farming area. Solo farming builds These are the most common solo farming builds referenced in the guides below. The links go to the build articles on PvX Wiki. * : 55 monk and 600/Smite team * : Terra tank * : Permasin degen, Permasin daggers, and Permasin sliver * : Spirit spammer * : 130 dervish Week starting 2010-02-01: Maguuma Spider Webs Summary * Item: Maguuma Spider Webs ** Dropped by: Maguuma Spiders ** Found in: Maguuma Jungle Farming locations * Suggested Farm #1: Southeast half of Reed Bog. A group of 2-3 spiders spawns just north of the portal to The Falls (right before the vine bridge), and 5 groups spawn in a short corridor to the east. If you're feeling adventurous, keep going, and you'll find 4 more groups on the way to the Ettin's Back portal, all of them spawning underneath vine arches. Threats & recommended skills *'Threats:' general threats like hex, condition, environmental effects etc. *'Tactics:' important tactics, for example pulling, choke points etc *'Recommended skills:' skills like anti-kd, hex removal etc Solo farming * Suggest builds that work well here Week starting 2010-01-25: Thorny Carapaces Summary * Item: Thorny Carapaces ** Dropped by: Fevered Devourers, Thorn Devourers, Thorn Devourer Drones ** Found in: Maguuma Jungle Farming locations * Suggested farm #1: Devourers populate most of the "dry" terrain in the Maguuma. Easy farm spots are in the Sage Lands starting from Druid's Overlook, in Ettin's Back starting from Ventari's Refuge, or in the western half of Majesty's Rest by zoning into Sage Lands and back. Threats & recommended skills *'Threats:' general threats like hex, condition, environmental effects etc. *'Tactics:' important tactics, for example pulling, choke points etc *'Recommended skills:' skills like anti-kd, hex removal etc Solo farming * Most solo farming builds can farm these easily. Week starting 2010-01-18: Decayed Orr Emblems Summary * Item: Decayed Orr Emblems ** Dropped by: Orrian Undead (list) ** Found in: Kryta Farming locations * Suggested Farm #1: Gates of Kryta mission. * Suggested Farm #2: From Bergen Hot Springs, head west across Nebo Terrace into Cursed Lands. Threats & recommended skills *'Threats:' general threats like hex, condition, environmental effects etc. *'Tactics:' important tactics, for example pulling, choke points etc *'Recommended skills:' skills like anti-kd, hex removal etc Solo farming * Another good week to try out solo farming, as pretty much anything can clear Gates of Kryta in normal mode. Spirit spammers are especially efficient. See also * Tips for previous requests * Primary article on Nick * The PvX farming guide Category:Farming guides